Peace and Love
by SnapeHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: Hogwarts está mais negro que nunca. Assim como o coração de Snape. Cabe a Alexis trazer de volta a luz.


**Peace and Love**

**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**

**Severus Snape e Alexis Snow**

Hogwarts tinha perdido toda a sua cor, toda a sua magia, ou seja, toda a sua vida. Hogwarts, embora cheio de alunos e professores, estava morto. Já não havia aquele encanto de caminhar pelos corredores, subir as escadarias. Já não se ouvia risos, praticamente já nem se ouviam vozes. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ron Wesley continuavam fora do castelo. Dumbledore continuava morto e agora o novo director de Hogwarts era Severus Snape. Tinha dois devoradores da morte, irmãos, a ajudá-lo a gerir Hogwarts, embora Snape tivesse quase a certeza absoluta que o verdadeiro motivo da presença deles era controlá-lo por ordens do Senhor das Trevas. A ordem reinava em Hogwarts. O céu estava coberto por dementores e os alunos caminhavam em fila como se estivem no exército. Snape observada a multidão de alunos que passava em passadas simétricas pelos campos numa varanda. A dor e o arrependimento eram bastante visíveis na cara dele. Alexis escapou dos irmãos devoradores da morte. Queria conversar com Snape. Ela sabia o peso que tudo aquilo estava a ter sobre ele. Apesar de eles nunca terem tido uma conversa que não se desse dentro da sala de aula e que tivesse sido sobre poções, ela sentia algo muito forte por ele e sentia que tinha mesmo que o ajudar. Se não o podia tirar daquela situação, talvez lhe pudesse aliviar alguns daqueles sentimentos. Ela estava atrás dele. Ele estava tão concentrado em todo aquele espectáculo que nem reparou nela. Ele deixou-se ficar a olhar para ele durante algum tempo antes de falar.

-A dor não passa? – perguntou ela.

Snape virou-se de repente.

-Menina Snow, o que é que está aqui a fazer? – Alexis pensou que ele ia ser agressivo com ela e ia puni-la por estar a desobedecer às ordens. Mas estava errada. – Se a encontram aqui vai ter problemas. Tem que voltar o mais depressa possível e fazer com que a sua falta não seja notada.

-Não se preocupe com isso agora. É consigo que eu estou preocupada. – Alexis aproximou-se dele e colocou-lhe a mão no peito.

Snape, assim que a mão dela lhe tocou no peito, respirou fundo e depois foi-se embora. Alexis decidiu não ir atrás dele. Tinha que lhe dar tempo. Ela sabia que tudo isto estava a ser muito difícil para ele. Ela aproximou-se mais da varanda e viu os alunos caminharam como se estivessem na tropa. Todo aquele cenário causava-lhe uma enorme tristeza. Ela tinha saudades de Hogwarts do passado.

Dirigiu-se para junto dos outros alunos. Por sorte ninguém reparou que ela estava a faltar. Dirigiram-se para o Grande Salão. Snape estava à espera deles. Ele varreu-os com o seu olhar e parou quando os seus olhos se prenderam com os de Alexis. Ela tinha um olhar triste, o que lhe fez apertar o peito. Ele tentou disfarçar e continuou com o que estava a fazer. Quando estavam toda a gente sentada, Snape começou a fazer o seu discurso habitual. Quando terminou deu indicações aos irmãos, devoradores da morte, para que levassem os alunos para as suas salas comuns e que não os deixem sair até à hora do jantar. Depois saiu do Grande Salão, mesmo antes de os alunos se começarem a levantar. No meio de toda aquela confusão, Alexis conseguiu escapar da multidão e correu até às masmorras. Abriu a porta da sala de Poções com cuidado e espreitou lá para dentro para ver quem lá estava. Viu Snape sentado na sua secretária com a cara enterrada nas suas mãos. Entrou e fechou a porta com cuidado. Moveu-se ainda com mais cuidado e colocou-se à frente da secretária dele. Ele estava tão afogado em pensamentos que nem reparou que Alexis ali estava. Ela passou-lhe a mão pelo cabelo e ele levantou a cabeça sobressaltado.

-Alexis? O que é que estás aqui a fazer? – Alexis ficou espantada por ele a ter tratado pelo primeiro nome e por tu, mas não o demonstrou.

Manteve-se firme. Era disse que ele precisava, de alguém que lhe transmitisse força e não insegurança. Ela aproximou-se dele e colocou-lhe a mão no ombro.

-Não vai fugir outra vez, pois não? – ela perguntou e ele voltou a enterrar a cara entre as suas mãos, suspirando com pesar.

Ainda com a cara nas mãos, falou:

-O que é que andas a fazer? Tens consciência do perigo em que te estás a meter? Se os irmãos te apanham, eles magoam-te a sério. Ele não se preocupam com nada a não ser em manter a ordem.

-Não é isso que me importa.

Snape levantou-se e andou um pouco, ficando de costas para ela. Levantou um pouco a voz quando falou.

-Mas devia ! Nada mais te devia importar a não ser a tua segurança.

-Mas há outra coisa que me preocupa mais que a minha segurança. – Alexis não se deixou abalar pelo tom de voz dele.- e nada do que me possa dizer vai mudar isso.

-E o que é que te importa mais que a tua segurança? – ele continuava com um tom de voz elevado.

-A sua ! – Snape não queria acreditar no que estava a ouvir.

Aquilo que ela disse mexeu-lhe fundo, mas ele não reagiu. Continuou de costas voltada para ele. Ela aproximou-se dele e percorreu-lhe as costas com a mão. Ele voltou-se, agarrou-lhe a mão e gritou-lhe:

-Vai-te embora! Deixa-me em paz ! Afasta-te de mim ! Mantém-te

bem longe ! Nunca mais te voltes a aproximar de mim ! – Snape estava exaltado.

Alexis pensava que era devido a toda a situação em que Hogwarts se encontrava, mas não podia estar mais enganada. Snape estava assim por ele gostava de Alexis. Alias, ele gostava mesmo muito de Alexis. Mais do que ela alguma vez poderia imaginar. Ele continuava a apertar-lhe o braço com força. Mas ela não estava minimamente assustada, ela só o queria beijar, abraçar. Ela colocou tudo em jogo e arriscou. Com o braço que tinha livre, puxou a nuca de Snape para si e beijou-o. Nesse momento começou a recear a reacção de Snape. Foi o único momento em que teve medo, mas Snape correspondeu apaixonadamente ao beijo. Ele largou-lhe o braço e com a sua mão, agora livre, puxou-a para mais perto pela cintura. Quando quebraram o beijo envolveu Alexis num abraço forte. Ela correspondeu.

-Oh, Alexis, eu não te posso fazer isto. – disse Snape ainda abraçado a Alexis.

-Fazer-me o quê?

-Deixar-te estar comigo.

-Não queres estar comigo?

-Não há nada que eu mais queira que estar contigo.

-Então pára de me afastar !

-Não posso. Tu tens que estar bem longe de mim.

-Porquê, Severus?

-Não vale a pena conversarmos sobre isso.

-Severus, eu não vou a lado nenhum. Por isso conta-me o que se está a passar.

-Alexis, por favor… - Snape sentou-se na sua cadeira.

Alexis sentou-se no seu colo e destapou-lhe a cara.

-Seja o que for que está a acontecer contigo, eu posso ajudar-te.

-Se me queres ajudar vai-te embora. Por favor, Alexis sai.

-Tu não queres que eu vá.

Snape não lhe respondeu, levantou-a do seu colo, levantando-se também de seguida. Depois deslocou-se para os seus aposentos. Uma lágrima correu a face de Alexis. Ela passou as mãos pela secretária dele e saiu. Snape não apareceu no Grande Salão para jantar. Alexis decidiu que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, de uma vez por todas. A meio da noite saiu do seu quarto e correu novamente para as masmorras. Abriu com cuidado a porta dos aposentos de Snape. Entrou num escritório que tinha outra porta, a porta do quarto dele. Entrou e viu-o deitado na cama, a dormir. Deitou-se ao lado dele e passou-lhe a mão pelo cabelo. Snape aproximou o seu corpo do dela e abraçou-a. Alexis sorriu. O problema veio quando Snape acordou.

-Alexis! O que estás aqui a fazer? Sai daqui imediatamente ! Já. – Snape agarrou-a pelo braço e empurrou-a para fora dos seus aposentos.

Alexis caiu no chão e ouvi a porta fechar-se atrás de si. Assim que caiu em si, Snape sentiu-se horrível com o que tinha acabado de fazer. Alexis era a mulher que ele mais amava e estava a trata-la pior que tudo. Ele queria tanto, mas tanto ir a correr atrás dela, mas sabia que não podia, ele tinha que a proteger de tudo aquilo. Quando, de manhã, saiu dos seus aposentos, viu Alexis deitado no chão. O peito dele parecia que ia rebentar, o que é que ele lhe tinha feito. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e viu que ela estava bem, que estava a dormir. Ele sabia que ela não podia ficar assim, mas não a queria acordar. Tudo aquilo devia ter dado cabo dela. Virou-a para a levar ao colo e viu que ela tinha um corte na cabeça. Ele sentia-se cada vez pior. Agarrou nela e levou-a para o seu quarto. Vestiu-lhe um dos seus pijamas, deitou-a na sua cama e deu-lhe uns pontos no corte com a ajuda de magia. Quando ela acordou ele estava deitado numa poltrona, ao lado da cama. Ela virou a cabeça para olhar para ele. Ele estava a dormir. Ela levantou-se e deitou-se ao lado dele. Ele acordou.

-Por favor, não me mandes embora outra vez. – Snape abraçou-a.

-Desculpa, amor. – Alexis ficou muito espantada com o que ouviu e Snape percebeu.

-Desculpa.

-Não peças desculpa. – Alexis puxou Snape pela nuca e beijou-o. Ah, dói-me a cabeça.

Snape levantou-se.

-Oh, Severus… outra vez não…

Snape saiu. Lágrimas começaram a correr a cara de Alexis. Snape voltou com um pouco de gelo.

-O que se passa, Alexis?

Ela levantou-se a correr e abraçou-o. Snape devolveu o abraço. Depois levou-a novamente para a poltrona. Ela deitou-se no seu peito e ele colocou-lhe o gelo na testa.

-Queres que te prepare uma poção para tirar as dores?

-Não, obrigada. Quero que fales comigo. Quero que me digas porque é que sempre que me deixas aproximar mais de ti, tu sais a correr. Disses-te que querias ficar comigo…

-E quero, por favor, não duvides disso.

-Então?

-Tu não estás segura comigo. Eu não aguento que te façam mal.

-E eu não aguento ficar longe de ti. Severus, escuta, tu queres manter-me longe de ti para não me magoarem, mas estar longe de ti é o que realmente me magoa. Consegues compreender isso?

-Eu não te quero magoar.

-Então pára de me afastar.

-E se e tentarem fazer mal?

-Eu sei que tu me vais proteger. Mas só tens que me proteger quando chegar a devida altura, não é agora. Não preciso de ser protegida agora. Agora preciso de estar contigo. Está bem, amor? – Snape sorriu.

-Está. – Alexis beijou-o novamente. – Desculpa como te tratei. Achei que era mais fácil assim. Sempre que eu te pedia para ires embora, uma parte de mim morria, porque eu não queria que fosses. Tinha medo que se tratasse muito bem, que tu não fosses e depois não sabia o que fazer.

-Para que desta maneira também não resultou. – Alexis apontou para a testa e deu uma gargalhada.

-Não brinques. Sinto-me tão culpado.

-Acho que sei uma maneira de esqueceres isso.

Alexis despiu Snape e acabaram por fazer amor. A partir daquele momento, nada mais os conseguiu separar.

Fim.


End file.
